An implement or a rollator of the type mentioned by way of introduction is previously known in the art and has, on the front frame section facing away from the user, a rigidly secured stay directed towards the rear frame section. The rear frame section has pivotal linkages which, in the longitudinal direction, are displaceable in relation to the rigidly disposed stay and which are fixedly lockable therein by means of a screw connection. The design and construction are such that there is a risk that the rollator may collapse under load if the locking screw has not been tightened.
The prior art rollator is further provided with a seat board which, with its front edge portion, rests on the rigidly secured stay. The seat board is so designed as to prevent inward collapse of the rollator, for which reason the seat board must first be raised before the rollator can be collapsed once the locking screws have been released. Hence, the procedure for collapsing or folding the rollator is unnecessarily circumstantial.